


tobio's protective boyfriends

by kageyama_bb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone is tired, M/M, PROTECT KAGEYAMA, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), akaashi is tired, angry iwaoi, i made hinata a lil bitch in this sorry, idk what to tag, ill just stop here, kageyama is tired, tsukki is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_bb/pseuds/kageyama_bb
Summary: • only tsukishima , kenma and akaashi knew kageyama was dating seijoh's captain and ace. but when hinata and kageyama gets into a fight and kageyama is injured , oikawa and iwaizumi makes their appearance. now everyone knows who not to mess with , otherwise , two angry boyfriends would be after them.• just a scene from haikyuu i remade into what i imagined/wanted it to be :)*posted on wattpad too!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this one-shot is just a scene frm haikyuu i wanted to recreate,, idk if the story makes sense but i hope you will enjoy reading it :) have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief introduction

ships :  
-> iwaizumi x kageyama x oikawa  
-> kenma x hinata  
-> kuroo x tsukishima  
-> bokuto x akaashi

friendships :  
-> akaashi & kenma & kageyama & tsukishima  
-> everyone else & everyone else  
( just wanted to note that akaashi , kenma , kageyama and tsukishima are quite close in this fic , cuz i had always wanted them 4 to have a close friendship )

teams that were invited to the training camp :  
-> karasuno  
-> nekoma  
-> fukurōdani ( host )  
-> aoba johsai

notes :  
there will be chats so if i indicate that it is xxx pov , it's just for the chat.  
example , if it's a oikawa pov , the names displayed are what oikawa named whoever he's texting in his contacts list. but when i indicate that the chat had ended , it is back to the third person's pov. 

warnings :  
i will NOT follow the original plot  
some characters will NOT have the same personality as in the anime  
lower caps  
cussing


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of the training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

3.00 am  
"kageyama! kageyama!" hinata shouted and said setter stopped in his tracks to wait for the small middle blocker to catch up. "are you excited for the training camp? it's one whole week! i'm so excited to meet kenma! aoba johsai was invited this time , kinda weird but oh well... i'm so excited!!!" kageyama just nodded his head , too tired to give his partner a verbal reply. kageyama's parents were business people and made him go out for dinner with a client the night before , he reached home really late so he was , exhausted. "why so gloomy bakayama? i thought you were excited!" "i am . just tired , dumbass hinata." "ehhh , stayed up late playing video games?" " what? no." by the time their conversation ended , they reached the entrance of karasuno. "hey you two! over here!" tanaka waved at them. "tanaka senpai!" "hinata!" kageyama grumbled. it was too early for this noise pollution. "hey king. you look... fucking tired." tsukishima commented. kageyama and tsukishima had strangely became close friends after the first training camp. "no shit sherlock." "your parents made you go for a dinner again?" "uh-huh. i wont be surprised if they called in the middle of training and ask me where the fuck i am. bet they didn't hear me telling them i had volleyball camp." "good luck." "will need it , salt." "king." the duo rolled their eyes before scoffing. "sit beside me." "yes your majesty, my honor."

4.00 am  
the bus ride there was horrible. noya , tanaka and hinata were so loud kageyama couldn't sleep at all. daichi was sleeping soundly so there wasn't anyone to handle the noisy trio. "i'm so excited to meet kenma!!!! i can't wait!" hinata was fidgeting in his seat and kicking the one in front of his ( kageyama's ) and yamaguchi was trying to get him to stop since kageyama looked dangerously angry. "oi , hinata. stop." tsukishima warned. "whyyyy? aren't you excited to meet kuroo-sannnnnn? can this bus go any faster? i really wanna meet kenma nowwww!!!" "shut the fuck up." kageyama snarled grumpily.

**silence.**

kageyama heaved a sigh of relief and attempted to go back to sleep when... "you don't know my excitement to meet my boyfriend yamayama-kun! you're single , you won't understand! find a boyfriend and understand my pain!" hinata huffed. tsukishima sighs. 'this dumbass is gonna get himself killed.' ( tsukishima's thoughts ) "and what if he does have a boyfriend ?" "what?! i don't believe you saltyshima! kageyama is too boring to date , bet he'll marry a volleyball when he's older!!!!!!!" "let's just say that kags is actually more successful in terms of relationships and volleyball compared to you." "huh?! he's not even in a relationship saltyshima!" "you just don't listen do you..." kageyama stuffed his head in his arms , he felt like he was in fucking hell.

5.00 am  
hinata still wasn't able to stop fidgeting.  
kageyama gave up trying to sleep and ended up texting his boyfriends

**chat ( oikawa's pov )**

**tobio-chan 🥺🥰**  
oikawa-san , iwaizumi-san , are you two on your way to fukurodani alrdy ?

 **iwa-chan 😽**  
no. are you ? shittykawa is being a pain in the ass , he totally doesn't deserve the captain tittle.

 **me**  
mean iwa-chan!! i'm a awesome captain alright 😤

 **tobio-chan 🥺🥰**  
mhm. i'm tired as fuck but hinata won't stop fidgeting in his damn seat and kicking the one in front of his , aka my seat.

 **iwa-chan 😽**  
you didn't get any sleep last night ?

 **tobio-chan 🥺🥰**  
no. my parents made me go for dinner with some clients last night. got home late.

 **iwa-chan 😽**  
you better try n sleep now , you won't have any energy y'know?

 **me**  
but we have the first day off? tobio-chan can sleep then.

 **iwa-chan 😽**  
and do you think he will? mr "i don't even know what time is when i'm playing volleyball" won't skip practice for even one day when he's 90

 **tobio-chan 🥺🥰**  
meanie :(

 **me**  
meanie iwa-chan! no cuddles for you :(

 **iwa-chan 😽**  
mhm. i'm taking kageyama. go cuddle yourself.

 **tobio-chan 🥺🥰**  
we can choose our roommates? is fukurōdani that big?

 **me**  
yeah coach told us we could choose our roommates but i'm not letting iwa-chan take you 😤

 **iwa-chan 😽**  
we'll take about this later , go sleep kageyama. love you.

 **me**  
love you baby.

 **tobio-chan 🥺🥰**  
mhm. love you too , iwaizumi-san , oikawa-san.

**end of chat ( end of oikawa's pov )**

kageyama sighed and put away his phone. "still can't sleep?" "mhm." "come here." tsukishima pulled kageyama closer to him and wrapped his arm around kageyama's waist and soon enough , kageyama was out like a light.

6.00 am  
"wake up! wake up! we're here!!" hinata cheered. tsukishima and kageyama groaned before waking up. when they finally could fall asleep , they just had to reach fukurōdani. tsukishima didn't look as bad but kageyama. he looked awfully...cute? his hair was in a mess , he had a small pout and frown plastered on his face and he looked so clueless. the members of karasuno got off the bus and tsukishima was dragging kageyama along. aoba johsai had apparently reached at the same time as karasuno and for that , akaashi was grateful. he didn't have to explain the plans for today twice. ( bokuto is too irresponsible to do so , therefore akaashi had to do his duty ) "welcome to fukurōdani , there's no training today since you guys must have been tired after the long trip. the coaches will brief you about the dorm rooms you are sharing with someone else tomorrow. for today , each team has to share a rest area." ( idek sorry 😐 ) kageyama just leaned his head on tsukishima's shoulder while akaashi approached them. "hey tobio , hey kei." "hey." tsukishima greeted back "you didn't get any sleep?" akaashi ruffled kageyama's hair while asking softly. "no. i'm probably gonna skip practice today. wanna sleep." "WHAAAAAT?! bakayama! you can't sleep!!! you slept enough on the bus , practice with meeeeee!!" hinata loudly protested but kenma quickly stepped in. "it's okay shoyo , i'll practice with you. let kags rest." tsukishima just nodded at kenma in a way of saying 'thanks , will leave him ( hinata ) to you' and followed the captain to their "rest area" , kageyama trailing behind him.

**chat ( akaashi's pov )**   
salt🧂: tsukishima   
milk boy 🏐 : kageyama

**salt🧂**  
i'm gonna rest with kags so don't wait for me if y'all are practicing.

 **me**  
kuroo-san is still gonna find you , y'know ?

 **kenma 😾**  
yeah. plus i'm not gonna practice with shoyo for a whole day , he's too much for me. **@/milk boy 🏐** , you're his partner , get your ass up n practice with him.

 **milk boy 🏐**  
no. i'm : TIRED . you do _NOT_ know how hinata was acting on the damn bus and you do _NOT_ wanna know.

 **kenma 😾**  
how bad can a small middle blocker be ? you can't even handle him ? you _w e a k l i n g_ .

 **salt🧂**  
very bad. kags looked like he was THAT close to fucking murdering your small boyfriend.

 **kenma 😾**  
that's his usual face. plus i will never allow him to murder _MY BOYFRIEND_

 **milk boy 🏐**  
 **@/salt🧂** no shit sherlock. hinata is a simp for you **@/kenma 😾** . a fucking _SIMP_ .

 **kenma 😾**  
i know :) he's so precious 🥺

 **milk boy 🏐**  
ew.

 **me**  
wow. the fucking betrayal. you three are gonna leave me with bokuto and kuroo-san ?

 **kenma 😾**  
well , yeah ? i mean , it's just your bf n his bro. plus , i'll be there ( cuz i'm bringing hinata ) i'm just not gonna play.

 **me**  
just ? NO.

 **salt🧂**  
i'll pray for you , no worries :)

 **me**  
how very unhelpful , you little bitch.

 **salt🧂**  
just deal with it. kags n i will practice with them tmr.

 **me**  
the things i'm willing to do for you two little first years .

 **salt🧂**  
yeah. i know you love me.

 **me**  
i know i don't.

**-end of chat- ( end of akaashi's pov )**

akaashi sighs and tucks his phone into his back pocket while preparing himself for the long conversation he is about to have with bokuto and kuroo.

-convo-

 **bold** : bokuto  
underlined : akaashi  
 _italic_ : kuroo

kageyama and tsukishima are not joining us today for training but hinata is.

_huhhhhh?! why isn't tsuki joining?_

he's tired.

_whattttt?! he could have slept on the way here!_

hinata was bothering him so he couldn't sleep well.

**then what about milk boyyy? he would never turn down extra practice! are you fooling us agggaaaashiiii?!**

bokuto-san , please do not drag your words. and no. i'm not fooling you or kuroo. kageyama-san is tired too.

**aw mannnn! we can't play 3 v 3 now !**

we can. just go and find two more players , bokuto-san.

**OH. YOUR RIGHT! AKAASHI , YOU'RE SO SMART!**

_we can take lev but we still need one more kid._

**let's go find oneeeee!**

_YEAH BRO! akaashi , you stay here and wait for hinata and kenma , 'kay?_

yeah yeah.

**okayyyy byeeeee !!!**

-end of convo-

after a while , kenma strolled into the gym , occupied hands on his nintendo switch. "hey kashi" "hey kenz. where's hinata?" "oh. we met bokuto-san and kuroo on our way here. hinata went with them to 'find a kid' or whatever." akaashi just hummed and plopped himself onto the gym floor beside kenma. minutes later , a "AKKAAAAAASHHHHHIIIIII" could be heard. akaashi scoffed and stood up , it was going to be a long training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!! its the end,, how was this chapter? kudos / comments are greatly appreciated but there isn't any need to do so if you don't wanna :) hope u had a good read, thanks for finishing this chap!


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata wants to spike with his eyes open? how will kageyama react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

"king , wake up" a groan was heard and kageyama sat up from his futon. "check your phone , daichi-san would have sent you the schedule for today." "mhm. thanks." "aw. your majesty is actually thanking me? how shocking." "fuck off." kageyama winced as the blinding light emitting from his phone shone on his face. his phone was bombarded with messages.

**chats ( kageyama's pov )**

_chat with iwaizumi and oikawa_

**oikawa-san**  
TOBIO-CHAN! you're really gonna rest today?

 **iwaizumi-san**  
leave him alone shittykawa , let him rest.

 **oikawa-san**  
meanie iwa-chan! >:'(  
now with kageyama resting , shrimpy-chan can't practice and aoba johsai will smash karasuno tomorrow! yahoo! 🤩

 **me**  
@oikawa_san , you wish.  
 _delivered 7.34 am_

_chat with bokuto_

**bokuto-san**  
hey hey hey! you're really not gonna join us today for xtra training?????????  
REAAALLLLY????  
CMONNNN!!!!!  
i really wanna spike your tosses! PLEASE :(

 **me**  
i'll toss for you today , bokuto-san.  
 _delivered 7.34 am_

_chat with akaashi_

**kaashi-san 🍙**  
 _*attached image of end result from training with hinata*_  
never again.

 **me**  
do u feel my pain?  
 _delivered 7.35 am_

_ chat with daichi _

**daichi-san**  
 _*attached file*_  
the schedule for today.

 **me**  
thanks.  
 _delivered 7.35 am_

**end of all the chats ( end of kageyama's pov )**

"oi king. stop using your phone. go wash up we need to have breakfast , practice is starting in 30 minutes."  
"yes sir."  
"the fuck happened to the nickname salt?"  
"nothin. gotta go wash up. wait for me."  
"if i didn't have any plans to wait for you. i would have went with tadashi and hinata. i mean, you need a commoner like me to protect you, your majesty." kageyama hummed before quickly washing up and following tsukishima to the school's canteen.

akaashi and kenma were already there so the two boys went to grab something light and joined akaashi and kenma at the table. "rested well?" akaashi asked. "yeah." kageyama hummed back. "good. i have something to do and kuroo is taking tsukishima for today so you are gonna have to handle bokuto-san and hinata by yourself." kageyama momentarily choked on his milk and in return , tsukishima smacked his back while smirking. "i'm tagging along but not playing..." kenma mumbled. "very helpful." kageyama grumbled back.

The trio finished their meal ( kenma wasn't eating ) and , along with kenma , they made their way to the main hall for practice.

karasuno was definitely the worst team out of the four teams present. they played 30 games and only won one. ( the game akaashi was absent in and bokuto refused to play ) but the scores for all their games were close , just missing by 2 or 3 , at most 4 , points. the blockers were catching up with the speed of hinata's spikes.

all the teams were having a short break before starting their next game. karasuno was going to go against aoba johsai next. ( side note : kageyama played all 30 games without subbing out as sugawara had a mild ankle sprain and could not play. so long story short , kageyama's stamina is low. ) 5 minutes before the match , hinata pulled kageyama out of the hall. "kageyama! give me a toss i can spike with my eyes open!" kageyama's worst nightmare had came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!! its the end,, how was this chapter? kudos / comments are greatly appreciated but there isn't any need to do so if you don't wanna :) hope u had a good read, thanks for finishing this chap!


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi and oikawa being protective af to kags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

previously : "kageyama! give me a toss i can spike with my eyes open!" kageyama's worst nightmare had came true.

* * *

"No."

"Why?! The blockers are catching up with the speed of my spikes! If we don't think of an idea now, karasuno is gonna be the worst team here!"

"We can't sync in time, it's impossible, you don't have the basic skills. Your will is not needed for the quick. Plus, we are the worst team here, that's why we came here to attend this training camp. To improve."

"Yeah! And what I'm trying to say is that we need to improve our quick!!"

"Boke! It is impossible to sync so quickly! Maybe in the near future, yes, we can improve it, but as for now, i don't think we should do anything to it. Your only strength is your quick, don't toy with it!"

"If i can do it with my eyes closed, i definitely can do it with my eyes open!"

"Maybe you can. But not now, now, all you need to do is outrun the blockers and spike. With your eyes closed. We are starting the next game soon, i don't wanna waste energy fighting with you. I'm already tired as fuck."

"Fuck you kageyama! Why won't you just listen?! We NEED to improve the fucking god damn quick!"

"Listen here you fucking shrew-" Before Kageyama could complete his sentence, a fury of orange lunged onto his body and began throwing punches at him. Kageyama was way too tired so he just let Hinata vent his anger on him.

"OI HINATA STOP YOUR FUCKING NONSENSE!" coach ukai tried to pull hinata away from kageyama but before hinata let go, he aggressively pushed kageyama into the wall behind him. Kageyama ended up hitting his head and let out a pained hiss. Dadchi and sugamama heard the commotion and rushed to the scene. Daichi winced seeing how messed up kageyama looked and sugawara was immediately by kageyama's side, frantically checking for major injuries and afterwards helping kageyama up so they can go to the infirmary for the nurse there to inspect kageyama's injuries and check if he sustained a concussion from hitting his head.

as kageyama walked across the gym ( to get to the infirmary ) oikawa and iwaizumi saw their youngest boyfriend's bruised and scratched arms , legs and face. both of them frowned deeply , clearly think about who the fuck dared to hurt him , but decided not to go up to kageyama to ask what was happening since they did not want to make a scene.

"hinata , sit this game out , i'll find someone to sub you." coach ukai sighed deeply.

"why would they sub shrimpy-chan?"

"because he looks like he's about to burst a volleyball? he looks awfully angry. just like you when you're needy and no one wants to give you attention , shittykawa."

"mean yea-chan! but isn't he like a forgiving child? like the only one time i saw him angry was when tobio-chan wasn't gonna toss to him."

"tobio." the ace and captain eyes met and everything clicked together.

"shrimpy-chan hurt tobio-chan."   
"oh i'm so gonna kill him."   
"woah iwa-chan. i usually don't encourage violence but i'll let you fight this once." ( bet oikawa actually encourages violence irl , even though he's just a 2d character 😢 )

"let's ask kageyama what actually happened first." oikawa grumbled before lining up ( iwaizumi following behind ) to get ready for the next game. the game ended quickly without the first years quick attack, aoba johsai obviously taking the lead. oikawa and iwaizumi changed out of their sweaty clothes and whipped out their phones to text kageyama.

**chat ( kageyama's pov )**

**oikawa-san**   
tobio-chan! why didn't you play in the game? karasuno sucked.   
  
**iwaizumi-san**  
don't be fucking rude shittykawa, the scores were close.

 **oikawa-san**  
you call 13-25 close? shocker.

 **iwaizumi-san**  
i mean. yes? without the freak duo, that's considered high. tobio, we saw you with your senpai. y'all were walking towards the infirmary?

 **me**   
yeah.

 **iwaizumi-san**  
you injured yourself?

 **me**   
yeah..i fell.

 **oikawa-san**  
you fell and got that many scratches and bruises? you gotta try harder than that to fool me.

 **iwaizumi-san**  
what actually happened? don't lie.

 **me**   
uh. me and hinata fought over a dumb reason.

 **oikawa-san**  
HAH. IWA-CHAN, WHAT DID I SAY?

 **me**   
you guys knew?

 **oikawa-san**  
well, yeah. shrimpy-chan looked pretty pissed when he was being dragged back into the gym. your coach subbed him out for the whole match.

 **iwaizumi-san**  
hold on. you're bigger and stronger than hinata. you guys fought buy he didn't have any injuries?

 **me**   
was too tired to fight back. wanted to conserve energy for the match.

 **oikawa-san**  
i'm as obsessed as you for volleyball. but not fighting back just cuz you wanna conserve energy for a volleyball match just doesn't make sense.

 **iwaizumi-san**  
okay. we'll settle that later. any major injuries?

 **me**   
no.

 **iwaizumi-san**  
let me rephrase. did you hit your head? or anything that makes you feel too uncomfortable?

 **oikawa-san**  
nurse-iwa. i think you're being too concered. there's no way shrimpy could have hit tobio-chan's head.

 **me**   
yeah i did.

 **oikawa-san**  
WHAT. SHRIMPY-CHAN HIT YOUR HEAD? OH HE'S SOOOOOO DEAD.

 **iwaizumi-san**  
okay. so are you okay now? we can fetch you back home if you want us to do so.

 **oikawa-san**  
yeah. you want us to?

 **me**   
nah. and no, hinata didn't hit my head.

 **oikawa-san**   
THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THE FIGHT?

 **me**   
what? no. when coach tried to separate us, hinata pushed me towards the wall.

 **iwaizumi-san**   
so technically, it is hinata's fault.

 **oikawa-san**   
tf y'all even fighting about?

 **me**   
hinata wanted to spike with his eyes open but i told him we could not sync in time. he insisted but i well, didn't agree. so i told him we'll try next time but the stubborn shrew didn't wanna listen.

 **iwaizumi-san**   
kids these days... we need to go now. if you really feel uncomfortable, call us okay? love you ❤

 **oikawa-san**   
love you tobs ❤

 **me**  
'kay. bye ❤

**end of chat ( end of kageyama's pov )**

"iwa-chan, we are gonna have a talk with shrimp-chan tonight! keep your schedule clear!"  
"yeah yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!! its the end,, how was the story? kudos / comments are greatly appreciated but there isn't any need to do so if you don't wanna :) hope u had a good read, thanks for finishing this story!


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows, don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! its the last chapter, enjoy!

previously : "iwa-chan, we are gonna have a talk with shrimp-chan tonight! keep your schedule clear!" "yeah yeah."

* * *

after the fight earlier that day, the captain and vice-captain of karasuno made sure kageyama and hinata kept a safe distance with each other to avoid any other arguments. sugawara made kageyama rest early and forbidded him to have any extra practice. karasuno decided it was best for them to all practice in the same gym for that day and kuroo and bokuto (along with akaashi and kenma) also tagged along.

bokuto was bragging about his achievements to hinata when the gym door squeaked open. everyone stopped their own private practices and stared at the door, curious of who the "unexpected guest" is. oikawa tooru's appearance definitely shocked everyone but three.

tsukishima, akaashi and kenma. they saw this coming so they weren't too surprised with oikawa's and iwaizumi's appearance.

"sorry for the intrusion~" everyone just nodded. "sorry for the intrusion." iwaizumi grumbled behind.

"alright~ let's settle this~ i need to talk with shrimpy-chan~!"

"EH? HUH?! ME?! W-WHA? WHY?" sugawara quickly stepped in, "oikawa-san. just say what you want to say here." "ugh. refreshing-kun! don't make me sound old!" _wack._ everyone winced at the painful sound.

"iwa-chan! why did you hit me?!"  
"get to the darn point, shittykawa."  
"okay wow. rude. but right! shrimpy-chan~~! we don't appreciate you throwing hands at our boyfriend." the aura immediately changed from playful to dangerous and shivers went up everybody's spine.  
"h-huh? i don't know who your boyfriend is though...?"  
"kageyama tobio. he's our boyfriend. sounds familiar hinata-kun?"

the third years were stunned. tanaka and nishinoya were going ballistic and the other three responsible second years were trying to process the information. tsukishima told yamaguchi their relationship so he was unfazed. while on the other hand, hinata, had lost his soul.

"alright! now that all of you know who our boyfriend is, back to my point. why did you hurt tobio-chan?"

"i- i didn't..."

"sorry. what did you saaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" oikawa leaned his ear towards hinata and hinata jumped back.

"eep! i didn't mean it! i swear! our quick was being blocked so i told kageyama that i wanted to spike with my eyes open but he didn't agree and said we couldn't sync in time! i felt that he was doubting my abilities so i..."

"so you decided it was a good idea to lung at him?"

"n-no!"

"what tobio-chan said was true anyways.. there was no way you two could sync in time."

"we could try!"

"shrimpy-chan, do you know the angle and speed to tobio's tosses for you? you don't. your eyes are closed whenever tobio-chan tosses. its completely impossible for you two to sync before the next match. don't fucking throw hands if you don't know the difficulty of the tosses tobio toss to you. understand~? if this happens again next time- oh wait! silly me~! there will be no next time. understood?" the grand king snarled.

"y-yes! understood! there will be no next time! yes, no next time. promise. okay so no next time!" hinata rambled and iwaizumi was low-key concerned for the kid's mental health.

"then we won't be disturbing your practice anymore~ bye!" oikawa waved and iwaizumi did a quick short bow before tagging behind oikawa.

**the next day**

kageyama stepped into the gym and instantly, all eyes were on him. kageyama was visibly confused but still did a quick bow before walking towards karasuno and a snickering tsukishima.

"why is everybody looking in this direction?"

"oh king. doubt you know but you became famous overnight. your two boyfriends went to the gym we were practicing at-"

"we?"

"bokuto-san, kaashi, kenz, kuroo and the rest of karasuno."

"oh and?"

"as i was saying before you rudely cut me off. your two boyfriends confronted hinata about the stupid fight you two bimbos had and now everyone attending this training camp knows of your relationship because-"

"what?! but only you guys were-"

"geez. let me finish. because. kuroo and bokuto-san, the fucking blabbermouths, spread the word and now, everyone knows."

"bitch. why didn't you stop your darn boyfriend?"

"what. it was your boyfriends that exposed you? leave my boyfriend out of this. tsk."

"true. NO WAIT- EVERYONE KNOWS?"

"biTCH. were you listening?"

"okay okay. no i wasn't."

"LISTEN HERE. your two boyfriends went to bother hinata and everyone knows your relationship with aoba johsai's captain and ace now."

"ugh. why the fuck...?" kageyama mumbled under his breath.

"mhm. you heard me right~ but to be fair. the oikawa dude did all the speaking."

kageyama glared at tsukishima before turning around at lighting speed and scanned the hall for his two boyfriends. his eyes landed on oikawa and the middle finger went up. oikawa looked offended and the whole hall was filled with laughter.

now, everyone knew who to not mess with. otherwise, two angry boyfriends would be after them.

_ **the end** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've come to the end :) thank you if u stayed,, i hope this story was worth your time!


End file.
